


Fainting in love

by fluffyoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyoos/pseuds/fluffyoos
Summary: "Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences"





	1. 1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction that I'm writing and posting! It's a story I created between Soonyoung and the reader!
> 
> Hope you'll be kind to me and I sincerely hope that you'll like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Some notes before starting:
> 
> -Y/N > your name
> 
> -Y/BF/N your best friend/s name/s
> 
> -( ) your city [ I didn't put a specific city so that it could feel more "real"

 

It’s 6 am

I wake up from a not much pleasant sleep, maybe because of the nervousness.

I prepare my simple breakfast and I put all the stuff that I need inside my backpack. A shirt and a pair of shorts for tomorrow, a bottle of water, some snacks, my phone charger, headphones and a few other needed things.

In no time I am outside and not long after, I am at the station ready to go take the first train to ( ), not really realizing what will happen the next day.

On the train I put all of my stuff in the seat beside me and I take out my phone. There are a few messages but nothing important, so I leave them be. I put my headphones on and while looking out the window, a sweet melody flows in my ears. Without even realizing, my eyes start to close and I fall in a light sleep.

I don’t know how long after, I wake up to the automated voice saying that I arrived at my destination and a flow of emotions hits me before stepping off the train.

-“Where are they?”

I say to myself while looking around excited. Upon not seeing whom I’m looking for I head outside of the station. Suddenly I stop and one big smile slowly forms on my lips.

-“Y/N I MISSED YOU”,

two voices say at the same time, together with laughter and other little screams. Without having the time to realize two girls are hugging me, almost squeezing me.

-“G-girls, I can’t breath”

I say while laughing and looking at them. They break the hug and I see that they are almost crying.

-“Why in the world are you crying now?”, I say.

-“We just missed you so so much”.

Those two crying girls are my two best friends that I haven’t seen in so long. We were best friends for three years now but it was like we knew each other from birth. Three months passed since the last time I met them, since we all had to part ways. I had to go to another city to study at university, choosing the path I always wanted to do since I was little, the journalist/ languages. One of them stayed in this city with her parents since she was able to find a job She liked, while deciding if she wanted to go to university. The other one also choose to study in an university in another city.

So this city was like out meeting point, where we wouldn’t have to travel much to reach and that we already knew for a long time. Also, here we don't have to search for an hotel to stay, since Y/BF/N ‘s parents are always so kind to lend us a room to sleep when we meet. And this time too, we were going to sleep at her house. I look at them fondly, and while laughing I say

-“let’s go girls, we won’t waste our day here crying.”

I take them from their arms and we head to the nearest bus stop. 10 minutes later the bus arrives and even if just three months passed, the moment I saw the buildings and the streets full of people passing by I suddenly missed everything even more.

We finally arrive at our destination, the center of the city, and everything is just so fascinating to me that I can't help to stare at things like it was the first time I saw them. In the midst of this I hear my friends say,

-“Every time always the same thing”

-“yeah, she looks at things like she never saw them”

And I can’t help but say

-“it’s not my fault if this city is so beautiful and there is always something new to look at”

-“yeah, yeah, of course”

the both of them say at the same time while rolling their eyes.

We decide to take a stroll around the city and maybe eat something before going home to leave out things. I don’t really like shopping just because is tiring but they insisted and, I quote, shopping is fun even if just for a pair of socks, but I have to admit that I like buying thing once I start.

The first shop we go into is the one that I like the most, one of those shops full of useless things that you are probably going to buy even if you don’t need to. In fact, I buy a cup and a straw with flamingos on it,already thinking of using it to drink the tea I love .

After this it’s time for the real shopping. Two hours have passed and the only thing I bought is a blue summery shirt, very simple but for everyday use. We finally decide to go into one last shop and then head to the hotel, but it’s here that my _crazy, kind of impossible_ journey starts.

Something that could happen only in my fantasies before sleeping, when you let your imagination go wild and you create story worthy of an Oscar.

“Girls i’m tired can we please go to the sit down for a moment”

I say, exhausted from all the walking

“Yes i am tired too but can we just go into one last shop?”

says Y/BF/N, pointing at one shop full of extravagant clothes,

“I swear you'll like it".

We are on our way to the shop when we see 4 familiar figures going into the building. We don’t pay much attention to them but something goes off inside my head. I understand that the same thoughts are in my friend’s heads too and we look at each other with confused frowns on our faces, asking each other with just our eyes if we are thinking the same thing.

“Are they…?” I say while looking at the others like some kind of legendary creature just passed by. Without the need to say who, the mouths of my friends drop open, understanding that we all thought the same

“ _it's not possible_ ” possible

“What percentage is there that this could be happening right now”

“Very low, but maybe is our lucky day?”

“But it seemed like it could be them”

I say with an interrogative tone in my voice.

After two or three minutes we decide to go into that shop without even thinking.

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears and my sugar level dropping but right now the only though that goes inside my head is

“Is this real, this can’t be real, _it's not them_ ”


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Hope you're liking the story so far!
> 
> If you can leave kudos and comments, I will accept all good criticism!
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!!

We enter the shop, but the people we are looking for are nowhere to be seen and my adrenaline is going  
up to the stars.

This could be a bad sign but as of right now, I don’t care.

10 minutes have gone by and like some stupid girls we are moving around like crazy.

All of a sudden everything started happening.

We see four tall and slim boys, looking at clothes and laughing.

And even if they are wearing plain shirts and pants, sunglasses and hats, it’s so easy to recognize them. 

In front of me, at like 50 mt from me, looking at some pink shirts there are four of the boys that I   
love the most in the whole world, someone that I only ever imagined to see behind a screen or very   
far from me. 

Here , in front of me, there are Joshua, Jonghan, Chan and Soonyoung. 

They are unreal, much more   
handsome than what I ever saw through pictures. 

I can't believe the sight in front of my eyes but when my eyes go on Soonyoung I can hear my  
heart exploding and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, coming from the realization of what's going on. 

Everything seems like it’s going in slow  
motion. 

I don’t know what force drove me, but without saying a word to my friends I take a step,   
and then another one, until I am in front of them, looking the dumbest I could ever look. 

With my voice trembling I say hi and they, with a startled look, smile at me and say hi back.

“S-sorry to interrupt your free time b-but I saw you and wanted to say Hi”

I say, feeling a little sorry  
for invading their private space. 

“Oh it’s okay don’t worry”

says Joshua smiling like the angel he is and looking at me and at my   
friends that said Hi too in the meantime. 

They all smile at us and again my heart starts going too fast .

With a courage that I never had in my 21 years of life I ask them if we can take a picture together   
but their manager tells me that they can’t since they are not on a schedule.

I actually thought he’d say that.. but it was worth a try!

“Oh no problem! It was nice meeting you”

I say smiling, perfectly understanding and wanting to   
leave them to their free time, 

“then have a nice day”. 

I look one last time before going away and I see Soonyoung with his beautiful smile looking at us   
and Chan waiving. 

And I don’t know,

maybe it’s because of the adrenaline, 

or maybe it’s Joshua’s voice

or Jonghan’s eyes

or Soonyoung’s smile

or Chan’s little wave,  
but after turning back and   
looking at my friends, I take at most, two steps and my head starts spinning and I see black in front of me. 

All the strength in my legs goes away. No more strength is in my body and I can hear the blood pounding in my head.

I am almost on the floor, but I can feel one hand trying to make me get up again. 

With the very little strength I have left in me, I see the worried looks  
on my friends faces while trying to help me. Or so I thought.

Because they weren't the one picking me up.

“Maybe i’m dreaming, maybe the shock made me go crazy” I think to myself when throught the little opening of my eyes I see Jonghan’s   
face in front of me and I feel another pair of hands on my arm helping me stand up.

I close my eyes again being too weak to do anything and I let whoever it is drag me to sit somewhere, probably one of   
those chairs where you can try shoes on.

“Take this” says Y/BF/N, taking one sugar packet from my bag, knowing that when too many   
things happen at the same time, i have a lot of emotions in me and I am tired, this could happen and I need   
sugar to restore my energy. 

I hear very far talking but I can’t quite grasp what everyone is saying.

Having too little energy to do anything I can of doze off.

Few moments later I can feel one hand on my shoulder keeping me from falling,

“Probably one of my friends” 

I think, smiling inside and being thankful for their help.

“Are you okay” 

I hear one voice say and I kind of I understand that my friends had explained what happened to   
the others.

“I think so?” 

I say while opening my eyes very slowly. The sight I front of me makes me wide awake.

I find Soonyoung face way too close to mine.  
Too close for me to understand and now I can’t close my eyes again, opening them up like crazy. 

I look up searching for my friends and when I see them in front of me seeing a mixture of worry, excitement and confusion in their faces.

I instantly look at the hand on   
my shoulder and at the owner of that hand, Chan. 

With a shocked look on my face I look at the   
others .

They are all smiling at me happy to see me open my eyes and I can finally understand what’s  
going on. 

I try to get up thinking that I’m feeling a little better but also trying to get out of that   
situation, too flustering for me.

But once I am on my feet, the strength I thought I regained wasn't there and I stumble. 

Thinking I am most probably going to fall I   
grab whatever it is in front of me while squeezing my eyes shut.

Silence is around me.

When I slowly open my eyes, to   
my surprise Soonyoung is there, in front of me, with a look that says he is more surprised and flustered than me. 

Feeling something in my hand I look down and I can see what I held on to when I tried not to fall.

His shirt

 

His probably expensive shirt, that I am squeezing and making wrinkles out of.

I look down and his arms are around my waist, that probably went there while trying to srab mma and keep me from falling.

Shocked I slowly look again at my hand and then I look at him.

His face is red and I can feel that mine is too, burning from the inside   
out, probably looking like a tomato. 

 

I quickly release his shirt from my hand and I try to make the   
wrinkles go away with quick strokes saying sorry an infinite amount of times.

But after seeing no   
results I am more embarrassed then ever.

 

“Thank you”

I mumble after taking a step back with my eyes looking at my feet, while screaming   
inside and cursing at myself for how stupid I am.

“No problem “ 

he says while scratching his head 

And then it came

The embarrassing silence, 

where no one was talking and I thought they could hear my heartbeat pounding through my chest.

“How are you feeling?”  
their manager asks me trying to break this atmosphere, with a   
comprehensive smile on his face

“I’m feeling a lot better, actually”

I say while trying to calm myself down

“That is good to hear but now, i’m sorry to say this, we really have to go, because we can’t be late   
to our schedule”

he says still smiling

“Oh, of course, i’m really feeling better now so please go, I don’t want to keep you any longer from your   
work”, 

I say, but I can see on everyone’s faces that they aren’t 100% sure that my condition is well.

With unsure looks and a frown between their eyebrows, the four of them take their manager to the   
side pulling him by the sleeve.

My two friends are now beside me and we are all looking at them   
waiting to at least say goodbye.

Those four and their manager are discussing something with a   
serious look on their faces. 

From the little bit of korean that I know I am able to pick up some words  
from their conversation, but nothing really important, so now I am even more confused.

 

After a minute or two they all turn towards us,

“They insisted that I would give you my number so they could check on you once they are free   
tonight and I couldn’t change their minds”

the manager says to me with a shy little smile on his lips   
and the other four around him nodding their heads with a much more serious look on their faces. 

 

“WHAT” 

“IS THIS REAL” 

“WHAT’S GOING ON”

I scream, but only in my head .

Outside, on the other hand, I am the calmest person on heart and it seems like nothing could faze   
me.

At this moment all I can say is

“Oh that’s alright but really, there is no need to, i’m fine” 

“We’re are happy you’re all right but we just want to make sure” 

Joshua says after taking a step   
forward and looking like the angel he is, but also with this serious frown that it’s impossible to   
decipher.

And at this point I can’t really say no right?

 

After exchanging numbers with the manager and saying goodbye, they walk away.

 

They wave at us   
one last time and with my mouth almost open I look at them becoming smaller every step they take.

With my eyes almost outside of my head I look at my friends, all of what happened still feeling like   
a dream.

I start to retrace my memories, trying to remember everything I did.

And it is at that moment that I freeze.

I slowly turn my head towards my friends that are looking at me with a big   
question mark on their faces

“Did I really…?”

“Yes you did”

they answer me without the need to say at loud what i’m thinking

“And it was so cute but so embarrassing at the same time”

“I felt the cringe going through my bones”

With a little cry I drop on my knees while taking my hair in my hands

“The first time I see some of the people I love most in this world and not only I almost faint and I   
am a pain in the ass for them, but I fall and make a fool of myself being face to face with   
Soonyoung” 

I say looking at the ground helplessly again feeling my cheeks burn

“Oh don’t think it like that”

“Yeah, at least you made a great first impression”

“And they will remember you for a looong time”

“Or just him”  
they both say at the same time, with an evil smile on their lips.

“Still it was amazing"

I glare at them and   
while laughing they take me under my arms and with heavy steps and my two friends beside me, we head home


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New update! So this chapter is going to be a little shorter i'm sorry..  
> Hope you'll liking it so far!

**Soonyoung's POV**

  
“Be quiet, don’t say a word, don’t even breathe until we are far away from them”

I say while   
whispering to those three devils that are looking at me with some kind of smirks on their faces.

  
“Oh but we didn’t say anything”

says Jonghan, playing dumb.

  
“But you thought it”

I say knowing them all too well.

  
“But you have to admit that all that happened was kinda cute”

Chan comes in looking like he’s   
trying to remember all of it.

  
And yes, he is right, she was cute, and her gestures were cute, and her   
red face was c-- NO what am I saying, have I gone mad??

  
“Shut up”

i say both to them and to my thoughts.

I can feel their mischievous glares on me, but I can   
also see our manager looking at me like a proud dad but also kind of worried.

  
“I won’t even see her again what are you all thinking??”

  
“You can’t predict the future you know, maybe destiny will   
bring you together again”

Joshua says speaking in a voice trying to imitate some cheap fortune   
teller.

I roll my eyes forcing myself not to kick him, but in the back of my head I can hear a quiet voice   
saying

“i hope so”

. “This is not a drama Soonyoung, come to your senses”

I think to myself while   
walking towards our car, helplessly thinking about everything that happened.

Feeling my ears burn and my stomach clench.

  
“GUYS WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU”

Jonghan yells when we finally arrive at the   
concert hall where everyone already is, probably arrived just a few minutes before to rehearse.

  
Shy and red on the face I fidget with my ring while all of the members are exclaiming and being   
hyped over the much more detailed and exciting story that those three demons are telling.

  
“Was she cute though?”

Jun asks me, receiving a little punch from Cheol.

  
“OHHH yes she was”

Chan answers being maybe a little too excited, not that I care of course

  
He receives a glare from me but I can’t help to say that she indeed was and that her shy smile was cute and everything else about her was but of course i’m not saying that out   
loud or they won’t ever let me live.

Our staff has to stop us from talking or the story would have been repeated at least another five times

  
With my mind on another whole planet I go on stage

  
We practice and practice for tomorrow concert, trying to make everything perfect, even the slightest  
details that no one will probably notice.

  
After three hours I am finally at the hotel and while I wash up ,what happened still lingers in my   
head.

Seeing me looking like a fool, my roommate aka Vernon starts asking me   
some questions, both lying on our beds.

  
“Are you still thinking about today?”

  
“Yes”

  
“Were you flustered”

  
“Yes”

  
“Do you want to see her again?”

“i don’t know, probably”

  
“ Why did it make such an impression on you?

  
“ I don’t know”   
“will you continue to answer me with only yes and I don’t know”

  
“i don’t-- sorry”

  
“It’s just that, you know”

I say while sitting on the bed,

“something like this didn’t happen since like  
my high school days, so now, after all those trainees years of no romance at all and after debuting I   
always waited for something drama-like to happen to me.

And now that it kind of did, but with someone that is  
our fan, that is from a far away country, that doesn’t speak korean and I won’t probably ever meet   
again and.. and i’m rambling too much i’m sorry”

I throw myself on the bed after having unconsciously started going around the room.

With a little chuckle   
coming from him and a short but full of meaning

“I understand”

we turn off the lights and with a   
big sigh I close my eyes.

  
Before I know it, it’s morning and another full day of practice before our   
concert starts awaits me.

  
After a while a sudden thought comes into my mind and leaving everything I was doing, not much   
actually, I run to our manager and after almost knocking him over I take his phone from his pocket   
and after looking for a number I very (not) calmly start to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updating, but I'm fanally back!

Y/N] POV

it’s eight am and we all wake up, ready to make this a successful day.

We get ready and we head outside. We make a kind of too big breakfast, so that it will give us energy throughout the day, but like the trashcans we are, we buy some other things to eat if we get bored while waiting.

With the subway in no time we arrive at the concert hall. We go to the end of the line, that at this hour is not too long, but even if it was it wouldn’t really concern us, because with all the saving we had we bought the vip tickets that will let us enter early.

We sit down and I take the phone off my pocket. 

I go through my notification on twitter and on instagram and then I call my mom to tell her that everything is okay and that we are already there.

After ending the call, one message that wasn’t there before appears on my top screen.

 

I shot my eyes open and almost screaming I say 

“GIRLS”

All the people beside me are startled and with an apologetic look I say sorry, sitting down from the kneeling position I took while screaming.

I shove my phone on my friends faces and we all look at each other, shocked that it really happened.

Shaking, I open the message, from the phone number I was just given yesterday.

The first message is directly from the manager asking me if everything is okay and telling me that the phone is now used by someone else.

The second message, a little bit longer than the first one, is written in broken english but better then I though, so he must be studying it

 

With a big smile forming on my face I look at my friends and then my eyes fall again on the screen reading the message again and again, about two or three times before answering it.

“Hello!  
This is Hoshi speaking!  
I hope you are okay and you feel good! The others and me were worried about you and if you were well!  
I am writing this alone so I am sorry if it isn’t really good...  
I wanted to ask you… are you coming to today concert? If yes, I hope i’ll see you somehow so that I can ask you how are you feeling!  
Please stay well!”

 

“Oh hello. I didn’t really expect a message from you but thank you! I am feeling a lot better actually! And i’m sorry for yesterday… I must have ruined your free time when all I wanted to do is say hi..  
Anyways yes! I am coming to the concert tonight! Actually… I am already in line  
Thank you again!"

 

“He responded again.. ” 

I said almost whispering, really too shocked to take in all of what was happening

 

“Don’t be sorry for yesterday! You didn’t decide that! It was nice meeting you..  
And you are already in line??”

“Yes I am! I have to take a good spot to see you all! And don’t worry, I have a feeling we’ll probably see each other”

“oh I really hope so. I can’t wait.  
I have to go now! See you, then.”

“have fun ! Bye!”

 

Again, I showed all of it to my friends, in the hope I wasn’t dreaming

Their faces were as shocked as mine, also reading again and again, with a different expression every time. 

I saw them change to shocked, to questioning, to having a grin on their faces, looking at each other like they understood something that I, the person who messaged with him, wasn’t getting.

“Did she..?”

“Yes she did”

“You know that you flirted with him right” one of my friends said

 

“I DIDW WHAT NOW??”

“i have a feeling we’ll probably see each other, YOU FLIRTED”

“I DIDN’T”

“Yes you did!! and he flirted back!”

“What are you saying??”

Being very very shocked about all of it and always thinking about it, a few hours passed.

e ate our snacks and we made friends with the girls around us, laughing about what could happen in the imminent concert.

with our hearts almost exploding from the excitement, it started.

I laughed, and cried, not believing I was there, that the 13 of them, in all of their grace and beauty were singing and performing right in front of me.

And yes, I may be biased and delusional, but Soonyoung was so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare. 

And I think that for just a millisecond, we made eye contact.

And then, the part I was most excited but also scared about came.

He was the fourth last in line.

I was so excited, seeing all of them and it all went by so fast that in 3 millisenconds I was to him.

I remember all of their beautiful smiles and continuous hi.

But the thing I will remember for life is his surprised face, almost becoming red and his little hi.

But truthfully, I don’t even know what I did.

I just know that after it finished I screamed to my shirt and broke down crying.

And at the photo, everything was way worse. 

We were only five with the 13 of them. 

The staff put me in front of vernon, seungcheol and mingyu, and that alone was crazy and intimidating. 

I looked at the three behind me and I was in front of angels!

But above all, soonyoung was two meters away from me and I had to fight the urge to look at him. 

And when I did, he was smiling to the girls in front of him and I couldn’t help to do so too.

 

Again , it all went so fast, but in going away I slightly looked at him and he was looking at me.  
We both smiled flustered.

I didn’t sleep all night thinking about all the crazy stuff that happened in only two days and before I knew, it was 8 am and it was time for me to take the train, go home and return to my normal life, knowing too well that all of it would slowly become almost like a dream.  
But always remembering it with a stupid smile on my face and a stupid thumping heart in my chest.

 

Soonyoung’s POV

After the short messages I exchanged with her, it was time for me to prepare for the concert. 

I was excited, like every time I see our fans, but this time I think I was a little bit more.

 

I didn’t see her until one of the last songs, when I sat on the edge of the stage singing, and she was there, four or five people in front of her ,singing and smiling.

When she looked at me I was surprised and I had to stand up, or I would have paid attention only to her for the rest of the time.

After the concert we only had an hour or so to calm down and dress up again for the hi-touch and the photo.

And I swear, it never happened to me, but this time, when my hand touched hers, everything was in slow motion and I felt my cheeks and my ears burn.

And I hoped that she would be in front of me in the photo, but I knew it couldn’t really happen, so I just looked at her when she was going away.

Going back to the hotel I didn’t have any thoughts in my head apart from her smile. Only Jonghan told me he saw her.

I barely slept and the next morning on the flight heading to our next concert, I realized that it was the first and last time I would see her.

I told myself I would need to remember those two days for the longest time possible, to remember her and the feelings I haven’t had in many years. 

But I also told myself to not suffer because of it, even if it might be difficult


	5. Chapter 5

PART 2

And like that, my life went on and many months passed, that day still lingering in my mind from time to time.

I continued to live the strange but already normal life of an idol I was used to, between performances, concerts, various activities and some injuries.

I admit that I was still thinking about her , but not as much as the beginning.

Now life was too chaotic to think about my useless crush, I couldn’t afford to space out thinking about that episode.   
And as much as I would’ve loved to, I didn’t have time to waste.

All of my friend and team mates thought that I forgot about her, I didn’t even let them think for a millisecond that I could still be longing for her, because I didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes.

But who would have thought that someone I met for such a brief time in my life would have had such an impact on me.

And, for how much I want to deny it, I still think about her : before sleeping, in the waiting room, when I see couples on the street or in tv. 

And I know this is so clichè but on the contrary of what I thought, you can’t control feelings.

Secretly I still hope that the fate that brought us together the first time would do something again, so god , if you exist, or whatever there is up there, please, I beg you, do something.

 

Y/N POV

Was I living a decent life? 

One can say yes, for all the achievements I had. 

In fact college was going better than I expected, I made new friends and even had some relationships here and there, but nothing serious. 

I even had the opportunity to go abroad for a year, but I postponed it until the end of all of my exams. 

So basically yes, in a couple of months I will leave this place for a year to go study in a country of my choice, that I still have to decide on.

But one thing was still missing from my decent life: him.

I know normal people would have already forgotten about all of that, a mere coincidence and fortuity.  
But unfortunately I didn’t, or should I say,

I couldn’t.

I basically had what everyone wants in life, to experience a scene that would only happen in a movie, so how could I forget that?

I mean, I tried and sometime I had to push all of it in a corner of my mind, to not suffer.

But right now I had to focus on my last exams, so that I would close the first year of college at my best.

I spent my days studying and going to the gym, because I had to let my mind go for at least an hour a day, but I couldn’t afford to do nothing.

So by doing that I was also starting to get the body I always wanted.

Fast forward one week before my last exam and I am an emotional mess, eating whatever comes in my hands and being stressed from deciding on the place I would go for a year.

Fast forward another two weeks and i’m back to my normal self, having passed the exam and having made my choice. 

And I know it’s probably foregone but I choose South Corea, since I was learning korean as my fourth language at college and I needed experience.

The preparations for it were crazy.

I had to take a test to get into an university in Korea and then I had to prepare all of what I needed to go there and it was a LOT.

I prepared my two suitcases one week in advance and they were now sitting in the corner of my room.

I had many goodbye dinners and meet ups some days before my flight,but now, the night before, alone in my room I just couldn’t sleep, too much adrenaline rushing through me.

But maybe two or three hours before my alarm got off, I actually fell asleep.

 

Ten minutes before departure: i’m sitting on the kind of comfortable seat of the plane, phone and laptop ready to be used, and a little cushion under my head, nut my mind is wandering off.

 

Will the long flight pass by fast? What do I do when I arrive there? Oh my god I’m alone oh my god I actually have to speak korean im gonna die okay calm down breathe in breathe down oh my god we’re moving please take me back am I crazy why did I do this okay stop .

 

I look out the window and start to see the landscapes getting more far away and I feel the natural senstion in my stomach while the plane gets higher in the sky.  
I can’t go back now.

I have to be strong and live this at the best that I can.

I calm myself down and once we are above the clouds, everything seems even more like a dream and before I know it I fall asleep, with many songs going by through the eaphones.  
I wake up once when it’s already night time, but after an hour or two I return to sleep.

And then it happens: we are finally going down.

 

I am in korea.

 

I look around trying to read the signs the best that I can, while getting outside.  
I get on the first taxi I can get a hold off.

 

Everything is so different here that I am so fascinated I almost forget to call the university.  
“Hello”

“Ah yes hello, i’m y/n, I just got on a taxi after arriving here”

“Ah yes, in 15 minutes we’ll be in front of the house, we’ll wait for you there”

“Thank you so much!”

 

The building the apartment is in, is bigger than I expected it to be and I can see many young people, probably students, going in and out the door

Fortunately I don’t have to live with anyone, because the apartment they got me is relatively small, just the bedroom with the bathroom, a little kitchen and a small living room, but is more that enough.   
It’ll get me a while to get used to this new environment, but I adapt pretty well. 

My lessons will start next week on Monday so I have four days to prepare myself mentally and physically and maybe to get comfortable around here


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm back again with a new chapter and sadly the next one will be end the end of the story.. 
> 
> I hope someone is still reading this!

SOONYOUNG’S POV

Concerts and then more concerts oversea and fansigns, barely any time to sleep or free time.

Why is it so difficult?

But they told us that in a month we’ll have two weeks to relax

 

They framed us!! Not in one month but two?? I’m completely exhausted! But I endured it and today it’s the first day of what I can call “vacation”

But I’m nervous and I don’t know why, I feel anger building into me for no reason at all

Everyone in the dorm is looking at me with confused eyes, because I can’t seem to stay put in one place.

I go from trying to watch something on my bed, to going to get something to eat in the kitchen to then plop myself down on the couch and also barging in the others rooms, but I’m too nervous to sit somewhere

Putting a mask and a cap on I decide that this is it, I can’t stand being inside a minute more

“where are you going” asks seungcheol sitting on the couch with a frown between his eyebrows

“ _out"_

I briefly say while I put my shoes on and with a strong push I close the door behind me

_The park_

Yes I should go there

  
Maybe some fresh air and the sight of nature in the night will calm me down

After a fifteen minutes walk and thankfully without being recognized by anyone, I finally enter the relatively small park

Fortunately there aren’t many people around and the fresh air is making me comeback to my senses

Sometimes I wish I could live a normal life, one where I don’t have to wear a mask and a cap everywhere I go and above all one where I can sleep at least six or seven hours each night, but I choose this life and I couldn’t be happier to successfully do what I love in front of people that genuinely care about me but ---

“Oh for God sake”

I whisper under my breath, body on the ground, sharp pain in my foot and the sight of the night sky in front of me

Of course this had to happen, being nervous by myself isn’t enough, I think while helping myself to sit up

“Are you okay?"

I hear a voice of a woman beside me say

_What is my heart doing, stop_

“ah yes don’t worry I’m okay”

I say trying to get up, but no, of course there needed to be something else. My foot hurts too much

“let me help you, give me your hand”

  
I reach out and take the kind hand that is helping me

With her help we reach a bench nearby and I plop down and as fast as I can I take my foot out of the shoe to not let it swell

With a long sigh and a mumbled ‘why’ I look at the beautiful night sky

“are you sure you are okay? Maybe we should get some help and go take some ice? What if you broke your foot?”

  
I turn my gaze to the overly preoccupied girl beside me

  
And at that moment everything goes blank, my foot doesn’t hurt anymore but now is my heart that is aching

_Do I have a concussion going on?_

I close my eyes for a second before looking at her again

“i-is it really you?"

  
The girl that was looking at the ground with a sad look on her face is now looking at me, eyes completely open and I can see her hands closing and tensing up

“it’s really you right? Y/n??”

“ _soonyoung_?”

My heart skips a beat

Y/N POV

I am dreaming

Of course I am dreaming

I must have fallen asleep while sitting on the bench  
There is no other plausible reason for this to be happening

_Wake up_

  
I pinch myself on my arm but no, I am wide awake

  
I look one more time at him and get up  
I am too excited to be sitting

I turn my back at him, deep breath in and deep breath out

  
I can’t help but smile when I feel a hand on my shoulder

I turn around and the person I most longed for this past year is right in front of me, his mask under his chin and a big smile on his face, the smile I wished so much to see in real life.

  
I laugh and cover my eyes with my hand, still not believing any of it

  
But then, a warm feeling surrounds me, together with two strong but kind arms

“ _I missed you so much_ ”

I smile and I too, surround him with my arms

“ _I missed you too_ ”

. 

. 

. 

. 

  
With a sense of regret I break off the hug and I stare at the face in front of me

  
I stretch out a trembling hand to touch his cheek but a few centimeters away from it I stop myself.

But he takes my hand and puts it on his cheek himself.

“it’s really me Y/n” he says, almost like a whisper, while leaning even more on my palm

  
“how did this happen? I mean what where the odds”

“I guess the universe was tired of seeing me longing for you”

“you mean  _us"_ I say “ _us longing for each other”_

I take my hand off his cheek and I go sit down again, feeling that by standing up his foot would hurt more

I signal him to sit down next to me and while limping he does so

Silence feels the air, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable one, the both of us too deeph in thought to talk

“ **so** ” we both say at the same time and we let out a small chuckle

“you first” I say while gesturing him to talk with my hand and then

“so.. Why are you here? I mean not that I don’t like it or something like that but yeah.. What are you doing in South Korea ” he let’s out a sigh and I can see a hint of red getting to his ea

Whit a smile I say “ I’m here to study for the next year and you know, I just got here yesterday and now I met you.. so.. I think my time here is going to go welll”

Again we both chuckle and the silence is with us again for a moment

After a few minutes of small talks and not so hidden stares from him (and from me too I have to admit), he looks at his phone and then looks at me

“I really really really don’t want to let you go again but it’s getting late and I basically got out of the dorm without even saying where I went so I think as of now my members could get worried..You know one hour and a half already passed since we met again”

“WHAT? Already?? Yes yes you should go of course, but.. Can you walk by yourself?”

“I think.. “ he starts to say while getting up and plopping down again on the bench a second after “… no”

  
“you should call someone to come pick you up and go to a doctor to get a check up, you don’t want that to get worse”

  
Soonyoung’s POV

With many emotions mixing up inside me I dial the first number that comes to mind and I put my phone against my ear

“hello”, “yeah its me..” “Can you come pick me up” “I will explain later but I can’t walk” “yeah at the park 10 minutes from our dorm” “yeah see you in a bit thank u”

“seungcheol- Hyung is going to pick me up in a bit”

One last time before this night ends I look at her, taking in every detail of her face

I unconsciously smile while my insides are jumping, turning, rolling in and out of themselves and I feel my heart beat faster

“why are you smiling like that”

“uh? Oh just… I want to look at you properly one last time”

“what do you mean one last time? We finally meet again and you want to go separate ways already?”, a frown and a pout form on her face

This time I let out a laugh, “no silly, I meant for tonight. I wouldn’t bid goodbyes again even if it was the end of the world”

Her pout transform in a beautiful smile and the frown between her eyebrows is now gone

“so.. that said.. can I have your number” I blurt out while taking out my phone and giving it to her

She start typing and a few second later she gives it back to me and when I’m almost calling her to let her know my number she stops me and says

“mh mh, text me when you’re safe and sound at home and then I will save your number too”

For the a hundredth time that night I smile and I put the phone in my pocket

Y/N’s POV

_Now or never_

_just do it_

Without saying anything I lean and go for a hug, and I rest my cheek on his shoulder, feeling two warm arms going around me and a familiar hand stroking my back for the second time that night

Right when we separate a figures goes toward us, waving a hand

“hi hyung”

“hello..” a brows goes up on the man’s face after looking at the both of us

“Hyung this is y/n, y’n this is seungcheol hyung”

My cheeks are burning and also are my ears but I manage to let out a small “hi”

“so..” “don’t ask Hyung, I’ll tell you later, please help me out here”

“oh yes yes, ahh soonyoung what did you do”

I get up and lend a hand to help him get up, while he wraps a arm around the older one

“so…. Bye for now Y/N” he says with a sad puppy face on

“yeah bye, but I hope not for long” I smile, the most warn smile I can possibly get out of me at the moment

I turn to Seungcheol and still smiling I say “thank u for getting here”

He shakes his head and a confused expression create on both mine and soonyoung’s face

 _“thank you for finding your way back to him_ ”

The warmest feeling of the night goes up from my stomach to my heart and I feel immensely and strangely full, like I just ate the biggest meal of my life

Without saying anything more they wave at me and while slowly walking away they get out of sight and I too, walk my way back to the apartment

I sit down on my bed and I get my phone out of my pocket at the sound of the familiar tune of a message incoming

“ _hey, it’s me, soonyoung”_  
 _“I arrived at home thanks to my Hyung and now I was thinking..”_  
 _“I’m free for the next two weeks so.. Would like like to go together somewhere some time.. .”_

**_Yes, this will be the best year of my life, I’m sure of it_ **


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone that is still here to read the story!
> 
> This fanfiction is finally getting to an end and I'm pretty content with how it turned out
> 
> I hope you too will like it!
> 
> Again, thank you

_**“And my dear diary, it’s like this that my life in Seoul starts, hoping to have the best time of my life here”** _

  
**Three days after**

_**“dear diary, today I went to a small Café near here with soonyoung and we had an amazing raspberry cake and we talked about everything that happened in the time we weren’t together. I swear to God he was so cute while taking about his fans and the songs he choreographed. I hope I can see him dance sometime in the future”** _

  
**Two weeks after**

_**“dear diary, we’ve been talking a lot this past two weeks and he told me he’s sad he won’t be able to see me as much form now on.. And I’m sad too”** _

  
**One month after**

_**“dear diary, today we met again at the park and I finally told him I really, really like him and you know what he did?? He kissed me. It was the best thing ever and I couldn’t stop smiling. He told me too, that since that time one year ago he never stopped liking me.** _   
_**But neither of us talked about what we are now so I’m going to ask him to be my boyfriend next time we see each other”** _

  
**Six months later**

_**“so, dear diary,** _   
_**it’s already been five months since we got together officially and I’m now friend with everyone on the team, especially mingyu, we just have the same lame sense of humor, oh and I’m getting better at Korean too”** _

  
**One year later**

  
_**“dear diary, I’m sorry I haven’t been updating you as much for the past few weeks but things have been really hectic. Some rumors spread that soonyoung had a girlfriend so he had to deny everything for the sake of the team and we had to lay low. I just hope someday we’ll be able to tell the world.. Oh and also another sad thing for me, I’m leaving Seoul in three days”** _

  
**Three months after last update**

_**“I couldn’t stand being away from him for so long so I decided to go back and continue studying there. Also, some members are moving out of the dorms so we are thinking of maybe living together..”** _

  
**Five months later after last update**

_**“we had to come clean to the world, this site exposed some photos of us hand in hand in the park.** _   
_**We faced some consequences for a bit and many fans were angry but now both us and the fans are happy and we told them we also live together. They always ask for some cute couple picture too”** _

  
**Four months later after last update**

_**“dear diary, it’s been two years since me and Soonyoung have been together and I’ve never been happier. Also I think I will stop writing this journal and just live life as it is. Thank u for everything and let’s see what life has to offer us!** _   
_**As I said the first time I wrote here, it has truly been the best time of my life or I should say that it even exceeded my expectations?** _

_**And to Soonyoung, let’s live our happily ever after. I love you”** _


End file.
